Home at Last
by Psycho Juu-chan
Summary: A story of Tamura's tragic past, told through the eyes and experiences of his little brother.
1. Prologue

Fandom/Series: Please Save My Earth  
  
Pairings: None this chapter  
  
Warnings: Angst...  
  
Author Notes: The inspiration for this story hit me suddenly about a year ago. Ever since, I had been toying around with ideas in my head and started to jot them down. I've done much research into both the manga and TV form of PSME, and have fabricated my own past for Tamura. He's one of the more mysterious characters in the story, and always one of my favorites. This was not meant to be multi-chaptered, and once it is finished it will not be. But since it is getting long, and I still have much to work on, I wanted to expose what I have for review. I'm proud of it so far, and I only hope others will enjoy it. I may change the name later...  
  
I do not own Please Save my Earth, nor some of the characters in this story. I do own Naruhito, whom I love very much, and Nagi-chan, who shows up in other original fiction of mine.  
  
Home at Last:Prologue  
  
  
  
A cloud of dark wispy exhaust shot out into the moonlit air from a bright red motorcycle as the hot glinting machine shook with the roar of an engine. A shout of excitement added to the roaring noise, slowly fashioning into a roar, as one broad voice became 20. Disturbing the dark stillness of nature's night, the men all revved up their cycles like children with brand new toys. The angry adrenaline pumped sounds started to fade, as the large group of oddly assorted motorists sped away down the narrow paved streets toward some dangerous unknown destination. As the dust cleared, and the men turned into nothing more than tiny dots on the horizon, a deep sorrowful sigh filled the air that had become thick with silence. A young boy's face resided in a tiny window overlooking the now desolate street, from whose mouth the sigh had escaped. That one lonely, trivial sigh drifted through the heavy summer's night air, and soon was lost among the other sounds of midnight.   
  
The large empty house hummed as old houses sometimes do; even silence having some sort of sound. Or maybe it was just the sound of the slight wind rushing through the thin screen to fill his ears with unintelligible noise. Silence...it was so stifling. It fell upon him like a thick dark blanket of grief, clutching at him with invisible vise like hands. Haunted him, taunted him...and there was no one left in the world that could save him. His parents had left him, with his life in shreds, and now he was losing the only one he had left...Tamura. Kazuto Naruhito unconsciously wiped at a tear that had started to trickle down the soft skin of his cheek, wrapped completely in his thoughts. Everything had changed in his young life when he and his brother were taken away from the orphanage to stay with Matsudaira Raozo. The older brother he had come to idolize changed severely, becoming almost infatuated with his rivalry with Masaki Majima. Naruhito had been discarded, pushed aside when Takashi became the main concern in his brother's affections and this hurt Naruhito the most. For the many years they had shared together in the orphanage, they had only had each other to count on. He could never forget those long cold nights that Tamura had held his small frame in strong arms, whispering reassurance in Naruhito's ear. No longer did he feel the glow of loving gazes on his flesh, or the radiant light Tamura's smile used to cast upon his otherwise gloomy days. Instead, he was left with the dark, his own tormenting thoughts, and the silence. The crushing silence that forced the emotion from his chest.  
  
Long slender fingers tapping idly on the clean wood of the window sill, Naruhito's stare wandered up towards the majestic moon, which showed full in the ink sky. Its vast light overcast the tiny stars and it seemed to swallow up the heavens into its hypnotizing silver core. The boy's sapphire eyes glittered in the luminous moonlight, so full of unspoken heartache that if one so tragic were to look upon them, they would thank the gods for their blessings. In a brief second, the rather calm demeanor shattered, and Naruhito's glossy black hair brushed screen as his head fell forward into his arms. And as the boy sat, saturated in his own sadness, his quiet sobs were eaten up by stillness. 


	2. Aggravations

Some authors notes: In all of my searching, I haven't been able to find out if Tamura's surname is Tamura, or Kazuto. Perhaps someone can clear this up? I've only actually found one site that had Tamura Kazuto (his full name) listed in their character section, but I'm not sure if this was the japanese presentation of the name or not. If I find out Tamura's his last name, then I'll have to change it around. If that's the case, please ignore my ignorance! XD;;   
  
Enough of my rambling! Please, enjoy the first chunk of Home at Last!  
  
"Oi, Naru-chan! I'm going out for a bit...don't be late for school again." Tamura's harsh words broke through Naruhito's fuzzy dream and the boy quickly sat up. His sheets were in tangles about his legs, and the whole bed was drenched in sweat. He'd had a nightmare again, the third that week. It seemed his older brother hadn't noticed, as Naruhito expected. His brother never took much notice to him lately.   
  
Fumbling around and finally emerging successful, Naruhito extracted himself from his vinery sheets and padded softly out into the expanse of hallway. His body shivered as his bare feet made contact with cold wooden floor beams. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the palms of his hands, he shuffled down the hall to the bathroom. As he arrived, he found the heavy oak door pulled shut, and a faint bar of light fell across the floor from the crack under the door. Splashes and running water obviously hinted at a shower, and by the horrible wailing of a familiar rock song, Naruhito guessed it was Takashi. Fairly used to being the last one in the bathroom in the mornings, he made his way slowly to the kitchen, rubbing yet again at his tired eyes while surveying the scene for some sort of breakfast. It seemed Takashi had already helped himself, and Naruhito was forced to pick at the meager leavings. But the boy was most certainly not in an eating mood anyway. Depression ate at him constantly; so much that he no longer feigned happiness as he had once come accustomed to. His once fine, almost radiant complexion had dulled, and he had even acquired dark circles around his formerly shining blue eyes from the many recent sleepless nights.   
  
Finally giving up on food, Naruhito pulled his tired limbs up from the chair and dragged himself back through the quiet halls to the bathroom. Exhaustion tugged at his head, toward the ground below, but he leaned desperately against the wall for some sort of support. The singing from inside the room had stopped and Naruhito forced himself to wait patiently rather than cause a disturbance. He really didn't need his ritual morning fight with Takashi today. Abruptly, the door swung open and a scantily clad 14 year old sauntered out of the steam clouded bathroom.   
  
"Yo, baka yarou! Ogenki desu ka??" Came the expected sneer, and Naruhito had to swallow his sarcasm before he completely lost himself. Cautiously, he raised his eyes to meet the brown of Takashi's and studied their depths.  
  
"Hai," he let out simply, shooting a soft glare in his bedroom mate's direction as he passed the boy on his way into the bathroom. He was about to shut the door behind him when he felt a warm body press up against him and a puff of hot breath on his ear.  
  
"Have a peachy day," Takashi whispered roughly, a sarcastic tone in his young voice. A hand brushed Naruhito's backside and lingered, causing the boy to shiver with uncertainty. What the hell--?  
  
"Takashi! Nan desu ka?" Naruhito glared furiously at the hand that had been invading his space and felt his whole body go red with embarrassment. Takashi's smirk didn't fade from view until the door was slammed and the steam engulfed Naruhito's slim form. His pajamas were quickly thrown off, the locked clicked smoothly in place, and he was finally basking in the soothing feel of hot water pounding fiercely into his knotted muscles. As the comfortable warmth reverberated through his body, Naruhito pondered Takashi's disturbing behavior. Never before had the elder boy acted in such a strange way. On the contrary, some days the brash young man never acknowledged his presence.   
  
With a sickened shudder, Naruhito scrubbed harshly at his skin, the slimy thoughts seeming to cling to his body like parasites. He couldn't shake the horrible feeling that his misery would deepen in the coming days.   
  
************************************  
  
"Kazuto-kun!" A shrill voice called out as Naruhito shuffled slowly out of the school house in the direction of home. Gravely, he lifted his head to acknowledge the figure approaching him. "Oi, Kazuto-kun, daijoubou desu ka?" It was Kishimoto Nagi, a girl from his homeroom. They had grown close the previous year when they had shared the same homeroom the previous year also, but she seemed to have found the world of fashion and gossip. Naruhito had assumed she had forgotten his existence.   
  
"Aa, Nagi-chan. Daijoubou desu," he answered, averting his eyes to gaze at the sidewalk beneath him. When he vaguely became aware that he was being followed, he stopped to return her stare. Coldly, he assessed her with his silent glare. "Nani ka?" he finally asked, heaving a mental sigh. Why had she suddenly noticed his presence when he least desired annoyance?  
  
"Etou...hontou ni daijoubou desu ka?"she asked, "You seem so out of it lately." Nagi peered up at him with mild concern showing in the clear green of her eyes. Her slender fingers absent mindedly twirled a tendril of hair that had found its way out of her loose pony.   
  
"Dame desu ne." Naruhito replied, turning away. He began to continue his trek home, walking briskly with his head bent and dark bangs shadowing his hollow eyes.  
  
"Demo...matte Kazuto-kun," Nagi called out, speeding up her pace to try and catch up. "Naru-chan!" Naruhito stopped abruptly when he heard her use the endearing nickname. He sharply turned toward her, a dull fire dancing in his eyes and keen annoyance in his voice.   
  
"Naze? Why do you care all of a sudden? You stopped associating with me months ago. Do you only care when it suits your own selfish needs?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Naruhito screamed in the frightened girl's face, clutching her slim shoulders and shook them. Her innocent interrogation had sent him over the edge and all of the pent up frustration, anger and hurt cascaded from his mouth. His glare was fierce, and Nagi let out a little yelp as his fingers dug fiercely deeper into her flesh.   
  
"G-gomen..." her voice broke, shaking with the tears that had begun running down her face. She was pale, eyes wide and dripping with grief. But the evidence that he was hurting her didn't sway his fury. "Itai, you're hurting me!" Nagi shrieked, as Naruhito's rough grip finally caused a jolt of pain to course through her. She surveyed his crazed panting and finally ripped herself away from the pressure of his hate filled "embrace".   
  
"Well, bitch! What is it?! Spit it out!" Naruhito said cruelly in a taunting voice, his mind long since lost. Nagi didn't respond; she only looked up at him from her broken position on the ground beneath him with tragic eyes. Her lips moved as if to speak, but another shudder wracked her body and she was overcome with sobs.   
  
"I....I..." She paused, looking at the ground as if to gather up her strength. " Anata ga, suki da." The enraged boy's eyes grew wide, and the anger was replaced suddenly with confusion. And as the weeping girl fled, all Naruhito could do was stare at her retreating form, still shaking from the whole ordeal. All of those times he had looked into her eyes, he'd never noticed the glint of adoration, or the longing hidden deep within her gaze.   
  
"Chikusho!" the boy growled, slamming a fist into the palm of his other hand. Tears of anguish and regret slid from his clenched eyes. He wished he could run after Nagi, wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be all right as long as she was by his side. But he couldn't even find the courage to move, and instead fell in a slump against the outer walls of the school, underneath the tall oak shadowing his pitiful form from existence. 


End file.
